Pouvoirs Bloqués
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Fic déjà postée sur AS mais en raison de possibles scènes violentes rating M. Yaoi, romance, supernatural, criminalité,... Pseudo Amour Sucré: Rémusa. Castiel x OC et Alexy x OC(2?)
1. Introduction

Bonjour/bonsoir! Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fic, les deux fics seront mises à jour en même temps donc elles seront TOUJOURS à un nombre de chapitres égaux. Ma fiction sur AS est écrite sous le pseudo de Rémusa mais même si mon pseudo est différent c'est la même personne qui écrit. Merci de votre attention. Je poste cette fiction ici car sur AS la violence est proscrite et comme il y a des combats, ce sera un peu délicat de faire passer la fic en entier. Si jamais ma fic est supprimée sur AS à cause de scènes qui pourraient être choquantes, cette fic si me servira de "sauvegarde" si on veut. Bref voilà l'intro:

* * *

Introduction:

**Base de données du SSACAS(Section Secrète Anti Criminelle d'Amour Sucré)**

**ETAT CIVIL**

Nom de code : Yoru no Akuma (Diable de la Nuit)

Prénom : Ferera

Nom de famille : Ulfùr

Age : /

Pouvoirs :

- métamorphisme

- à découvrir

**CARACTÉRISTIQUES PHYSIQUES**

-Couleur de la peau : Blanche

-Couleurs des cheveux : Noirs aux pointes blanches

-Type de cheveux : très longs, bouclés

-Couleurs des yeux : Inconnue

-Poitrine : 90D

-Taille : 1m77

-Poids : 64kg

-Vision : Port de lunettes teintées

-Main d'écriture : Gauchère

-Etat de santé : Inconnu

**ASPECT EXTÉRIEUR**

-Vêtements : Long manteau noir avec capuche (sorte de manteau cape), mitaine/gantelet d'obsidienne (l'obsidienne est une pierre, nous ne savons pas comment elle fait pour que la pierre s'adapte parfaitement à sa main gauche), divers

-Accessoires : Lunettes teintées

-Coiffure : Cheveux lâchés, mèche devant l'œil gauche

-Tatouage : Inconnu

-Maquillage : Inconnu

**FAMILLE**

-Noms et âges des parents :

Père : Iriol Ulfùr, 45 (mage inventeur)

Mère : Lila Farcares, 43 (secrétaire)

-Situation du couple parental : Parents divorcés

-Noms et âges des frères et sœurs : Shyros (à lire Shairos), âge inconnu

-Relations avec ses parents : Vit chez son père, évite le plus possible sa mère (raisons inconnues)

-Relations fraternelles : frère mort

**VIE QUOTIDIENNE**

-Animaux de compagnie : Loup géant métamorphe, noir aux yeux bleu nuit

-Habitudes quotidiennes : Inconnues

-Moyen de locomotion : Animal de compagnie, marche, parfois autres

-Type de logement : maison rue de la Vérité n°66 en ville (maison où elle vit avec son père), habitation dans la Forêt des Songes

-Expressions ou mots favoris : Inconnu

-Plat et boissons préférés : Pâtes, Ice Tea Green

-Ce qu'il/elle aime dans la vie de tous les jours: Dessiner, lire, écrire

-Ce qu'il/elle déteste dans la vie de tous les jours: Inconnu

-Sports pratiqués: Inconnus

-Langues étrangères parlées : Anglais

**AMIS, RELATIONS PROFESSIONNELLES ET CONNAISSANCES**

-Meilleur(e) ami(e) : frère mort

-Les autres ami(e)s: Camarades de classe, Rosalya, Violette, Iris,...(rencontrées lors d'une activité inter-écoles)

-Relations entretenues avec ses ami(e)s: Bonnes

-Relations entretenues avec les autres: Moyennes

-Au quotidien comment se comporte le personnage avec ses connaissances: joyeux, lunatique,...

**PERSONNALITÉ**

Qualités : Généreuse, gentille, rieuse

Défauts : Lunatique, malicieuse, colérique, joue souvent la comédie

Religion : Inconnue

Son désir profond : Retrouver son frère mort

Espoirs : Inconnus

Peurs : Solitude, ennui

**AUTRES**

Une équipe est chargée de la battre, car elle suit des ordres provenant d'un organisme criminel et à déjà tué plusieurs personnes.

L'élève n'étant pas dans cette école des critères sont inconnus.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Description de la cible

Ecrit en écoutant la version Nightcore de Sarcasm, de War of Change, de Courtesy call, de My Girl, de Welcome to the Mascarade, de Welcome to the family, de Walking the Demon, Dancing for Rain

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Description de la cible_**

Armin avait passé trois heures à hacker la banque de données du SSACAS pour avoir accès à ces informations, pendant ce temps là ses coéquipiers (Nathaniel, Kentin, Castiel, Lysandre, Dake, Jade, Dajan, Dimitri, Alexy et Leigh) s'étaient occupés comme ils pouvaient dans la salle de réunion de leur équipe. Nathaniel s'occupait de sa paperasse, Kentin qui faisait des pompes, Castiel qui parlait musique avec Lysandre, Dake qui feuilletait un magazine (surfs et filles en maillot pour ceux/celles qui se demande ce qu'il lit), Jade s'occupait d'une petite jardinière qu'il avait installée il n'y a pas longtemps, Dajan jouait avec un ballon de basket, Dimitri lisait un livre, Alexy discutait des dernières tendances avec Leigh.

- Je l'ai enfin, les gars venez voir! s'écria soudainement Armin

Tous arrêtèrent leurs activités pour se placer derrière les écrans géants d'Armin (j'ai réalisé le rêve de tout geek qui se respecte). Ils étaient pressés de voir la description de leur cible, le SSACAS ayant été avare en informations ils avaient dû hacker la base de données et rechercher leur cible d'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. C'est à dire le nom de code de cette personne, le nom de code étant Yoru no Akuma (Diable de la Nuit) ils n'étaient pas rassurés. Ils lurent les informations qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sur les écrans de leur geek en chef.

Le premier à briser le silence fut Lysandre:

- Ferera... C'est un beau prénom. Ça donnerait bien dans un poème..., dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Mais c'est bizarre qu'on ne connaisse pas son âge, dit Kentin

- Lit jusqu'au bout fainéant va! rétorqua Armin

- Ahaha, on dirait que je suis découvert..., plaisanta Kentin

- Moi ce que je trouve louche, c'est qu'on ne connaisse qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne cache ses pouvoirs, au contraire on les montrent et on en est fier..., fit remarquer Dimitri

- La pauvre, elle a perdu son frère! Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit souffrir! s'exclama Alexy

- Elle...vit dans la Forêt des Songes... L'endroit le plus sombre et sauvage de ce monde. Celle qui est connue pour engloutir ceux qui s'y aventurent? Et qui n'a jamais laissé ressortir personne? Et son animal de compagnie est un loup noir géant! dit ironiquement Castiel

- Bah au moins elle ne respire pas de l'air pollué et il y a beaucoup de plantes intéressantes là bas, soutint Jade

- Elle a l'air gentille pour une criminelle. remarqua Nahaniel

- J'aimerais voir son manteau, il a l'air beau..., dit Leigh

- Je me demande quel sport elle pratique..., pensa Dajan à haute voix

Puis ils se tirent tous pour réfléchir plus longuement aux informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir sur leur cible. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis finalement ils remarquèrent que Dake n'avait pas parlé, lui qui était si enthousiaste d'habitude. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Dake était entrain de regarder fixement devant lui, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche depuis apparemment un petit moment.

- Eh Dake! Dake! DA-KE! appela Kentin en claquant des doigts devant le visage du blond.

Il sembla sortir d'un rêve quand il répondit :

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu"il se passe!

- Tu semble perdu dans tes pensées depuis un petit moment, on se demandait ce qui t'arrivait. lui répondit gentiment Alexy avec un petit sourire.

- C'est juste que j'essayait de me l'imaginer. Des longs cheveux noirs bouclés, un regard que personne n'a jamais vu... Du 90D! il murmura la dernière phrase avec excitation.

- T'aime vraiment trop les filles toi! fit Kentin avec une pointe d'ironie!

- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas on devrait peut-être aller chercher après cette fille nan? Comme c'est le week-end on la trouvera peut-être chez elle. maugréa Castiel.

- On est partis alors. répondit Jade avec joie.


	3. Chapitre 2 - La chasse est ouverte

Motivation boostée grâce à/watch?v=yyJWUcPhxN8 Version Nightcore de Bangarang un morceau de Skrillex (Skrillex powaaaa! *w*)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: La chasse est ouverte!_**

Les garçons n'auraient jamais imaginé que trouver leur "cible" serait aussi...sportif?

Ils allèrent d'abord voir au numéro 66 de la rue de la Vérité, où le père de la jeune fille leur ouvrit avec étonnement.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous cherchons Ferera elle est là? demanda gentiment Alexy.

- Non, elle est sortie pourquoi? répondit l'homme avec méfiance.

- Des amies communes nous ont demandé de lui apporter quelque chose, expliqua Lysandre

- Vous pouvez me le laisser, je lui donnerais quand elle reviendra, proposa l'homme.

- On doit le lui remettre en mains propres, on l'a juré à nos amies, inventa rapidement Alexy.

- Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance alors. Elle est sûrement entrain de se balader en ville, elle sera probablement à la pâtisserie/café "Sweet Lone" qui est sur la place. Cherchez la à l'intérieur elle aime bien manger leurs pâtisseries à l'ombre, parfois elle donne un coup de main contre des pâtisseries gratuites. Donc si vous ne la voyez pas demandez aux employés, ils la connaissent bien, les renseigna-t-il.

- Merci monsieur! Bonne journée! lança Alexy lorsque la porte se referma.

Puis ils partirent vers "Sweet Lone", lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils s'étonnèrent de n'avoir jamais remarqué la pâtisserie avant alors qu'elle était assez imposante avec ses trois étages et sa terrasse qui ressemblait à une immense verrière. Ils sentaient déjà l'odeur des pâtisseries alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur le même trottoir! Ils traversèrent la rue et faillirent se faire renverser par un loup géant qui fonça dans la pâtisserie. Ils crurent que le loup n'allait pas passer la porte mais il rétrécit pour prendre la taille d'un gros loup. Le loup courut dans le magasin et disparut de leur champs de vision. Entre temps ils avaient fini de traverser la rue et restaient plantés devant l'entrée de la pâtisserie comme si ils attendaient une invitation pour rentrer.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer non? demanda Dake avec une pointe d'excitation.

- T'es vraiment impatient de la voir hein? fit remarquer Kentin.

- Bon on va pas rester plantés là à attendre qu'elle nous tombe dans les bras! répondit Dake en ignorant la pique que Kentin lui avait lancée.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, ils entendirent un bruit de verre qui se casse et une petite exclamation retentit au dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir une forme noire tomber sur Dake qui se retrouva plaqué au sol par la dite forme en question. Ils regardaient tous la scène avec étonnement, puis ils identifièrent la forme comme étant une fille qui tenait un bol à moitié rempli de macarons aux odeurs alléchantes. La fille était installée à califourchon sur le ventre d'un Dake plus que comblé ( et à moitié évanoui aussi), ils remarquèrent tout de suite les lunettes tintées de la jeune cascadeuse. Elle se tendit soudain, comme si elle s'apprêtait à courir un sprint. Puis elle sauta et dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide, elle rattrapa des petites boules colorées et mangea la dernière avant de ré-atterrir sur Dake. Lorsqu'elle remarqua où elle se trouvait (sur Dake) et comment elle était entourée, elle se redressa d'un bond avant de retomber presque aussitôt mais elle fut retenue par Castiel et Kentin qui avaient bougés en même temps.

- Tch. Merci beaucoup, je suis désolée d'avoir...hum...écrasé votre ami même si étrangement il semble apprécier..., finit-elle.

- Tu vas bien, t'as failli te casser la gueule en te relevant? s'inquiéta Castiel.

- Mhhh... Honnêtement? Non je ne vais pas bien, mes genoux sont légèrement...comment dire...inutilisables? répondit-elle.

- Ça c'est direct! On peux t'aider, te porter quelque part où tu pourras être soignée? s'inquiéta Armin.

- Oui, vous pouvez me porter jusqu'à la verrière s'il vous plaît? C'est de là que je suis tombée, les informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire comme si elle parlait d'une petite bêtise sans importance.

- Tout en haut?! se lamentèrent-ils en cœur.

- Hihi, oui! Vous me l'avez si gentiment proposé, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Bon ben en route alors! fit Castiel en la soulevant comme une princesse. Je prend le premier escalier, Kentin le deuxième et qui veux s'occuper du dernier?

- Moi, moi, moi! fit Dake en se relevant d'un bond.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement.

- T'es...sûr? hésita Nathaniel.

- Et moi j'ai mon mot à dire? C'est quand même moi qui vais être portée! fit remarquer Ferera.

- Bien sûr! assura Nathaniel.

- Alors je veux que ce soit toi qui me porte pour le dernier escalier! lui asséna-t-elle.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il à la surprise du groupe. Ben quoi, je suis peut-être délégué mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis faiblard!

Et ils se mirent en route, Ferera s'accrochant à Castiel comme si sa vie en dépendait (NDA: en fait elle fait ça pour le faire chier) puis elle mit sa tête dans son cou et commença à frotter son nez contre la jugulaire de notre tomate chérie.

- Tu fous quoi là? grogna Castiel.

- Je mémorise ton odeur, et celle de ton chien aussi! fit-elle innocemment.

- Mais comment tu peux sentir mon odeur et celle de mon chien, et comment tu sais que c'est un chien? questionna-t-il.

- Hèhè! Secret personnel, j'ai mes secrets et vous les vôtres! éluda-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur le premier palier où Castiel refourgua la "renifleuse" à Kentin. Lorsque Kentin la tint bien, Ferera se blottit dans ses bras et posa la tête près de son cœur. Elle se mit a écouter le cœur (assez affolé) de Kentin et inspira profondément pour mémoriser aussi son odeur.

- Hum, c'est assez troublant..., dit-il avec gêne. Tu pourrais arrêter?

- Non, tu sens bon les biscuits au chocolat! répondit-elle avec gourmandise.

- Tu arrive encore à sentir quelque chose avec l'odeur des macarons? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, je me suis habituée à leurs odeurs depuis un moment déjà. fit-elle simplement.

- On est arrivés, Nath' c'est ton tour! rappela Kentin.

- Oui oui je sais!

Kentin donna Ferera à Nathaniel qui la réceptionna sans difficultés. Ferera se colla tellement à Nathaniel que celui-ci rougit violemment. Ferera cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathaniel et rit légèrement en voyant Nathaniel être aussi rouge que les cheveux de Castiel. Son souffle caressa doucement le cou de Nathaniel qui ne put contenir un léger gémissement et un frisson.

- Tu veux un macaron? demanda Ferera en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué les réactions de Nathaniel.

- Euh..., répondit très intelligemment Nathaniel.

- Ouvre la bouche, à part si tu préfère que ce soit moi qui te l'ouvre? fit-elle sournoisement.

- Je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre! et il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa bouche.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui mettant un macaron vert en bouche.

- Merchi. Mh c'est super bon c'est à quoi?

- Pomme granny! Un de mes préférés! Je les ai fait moi même, l'informa-t-elle.

- On est arrivés Princesse,alors arrête de torturer ce cher délégué! blagua Castiel. Et lui il sent quoi?

- Les papiers surtout, fit-elle automatiquement. Ah, et il sent la Peste aussi (NDA: pas la maladie, il sent un peu Ambre) ce qui est très désagréable au passage.

Nathaniel la déposa sur un canapé qui se trouvait là. Un gros loup les bouscula (encore!) et se précipita sur la fille pour lui laver la figure, puis il se figea et gronda férocement dans la direction des garçons qui furent obligés de reculer de plusieurs pas. Le loup qui était au dessus de la fille se retrouva soudainement en bas, Ferera le dominant de toute sa hauteur malgré ses genoux qui la fesaientt souffrir.

- Ça suffit, Fenrir! gronda-t-elle, surprenant les garçons par le ton rauque de sa voix.

Le loup sembla écouter quelque chose que les autres n'entendaient pas et que Ferera prononçais doucement même si aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment le loup acquiesça et Ferera se recoucha près de lui épuisée d'être restée si longtemps sur ses genoux meurtris.

- C'est bon vous pouvez venir plus près, dit-elle d'une voix épuisée.

- Pourquoi il nous a attaqués bordel! s'emporta Castiel en s'approchant un peu trop près de Ferera d'après Fenrir qui se mit à gronder.

- Hahaha! Calme Fenrir, il vont pas me bouffer non plus! s'exclama Ferera.

- Ça tu n'en est pas sûre ma belle... lui rétorqua le loup.

- IL PAAAARLE! hurlèrent les garçons.

- Bravo vous avez trouvé ça tout seuls? ironisa Ferera.

Ils restèrent tous pétrifiés par le ton de la jeune fille. Sa voix était grave et envoûtante, comme si elle sortait des tréfonds du corps qui l'utilisait. Elle était franchement effrayante et aurais pu faire en sorte que n'importe qu'elle créature, aussi puissante soit elle,se plie à sa volonté.

- Oups! Il semblerait que j'aie perdu un peu de sang, il est temps de regarder ces blessures! fit-elle avec la voix qu'ils avaient entendue en premier.

Elle attrapa le grand couteau que Fenrir venait de lui tendre et approcha la lame de ses genoux.

- T'es malade? Tu vas quand même pas te mettre un couteau dans le genoux! s'inquiéta Nathaniel.

- Drôle d'idée! Pourquoi je ferais ça, je suis suffisamment blessée comme ça. s'étonna-t-elle.

Puis elle commença a découper son pantalon au dessus des genoux, a la fin elle avait un short en jeans noir et ses genoux étaient exposés aux regards des invités. (NDA: Attention passage légèrement gore, pour ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas avoir les détails ne pas lire le rouge: elle a juste du verre dans les genoux et ça saigne) [color=#FF0000]Ses genoux étaient incrustés de bouts de verre acérés qui semblaient bien enfoncés. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un peu ses jambes, les échardes de verre bougeaient et lacéraient la chair tendre.[/color]

- Bon, ben on a pas le choix je ne peux pas les retirer ici. Il va falloir y aller Fenrir. la dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec la voix grave et surprit tout le monde.

Elle se leva, malgré les pics de verres dans ses genoux et la grimace de douleur qu'afficha son visage.

- Allons-y Fenrir...

Le loup se coucha devant elle et elle grimpa sur son dos, ses yeux cachés par les lunettes teintées reflétaient une grande impatience que personne ne put voir. Quand elle fut installée, le loup se leva et s'approcha de la table où elle avait posé le bol de macarons.

- Tenez, je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous pouvez les prendre ils ne sont pas empoisonnés. À bientôt chers membres du SSACAS venus pour enquêter sur moi!

Et sur ces mots elle attrapa un bocal en verre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués mais ils eurent le temps de distinguer des macarons d'un rouge sanglant. Le loup s'élança vers la fenêtre et sauta sans hésitation dans le trou béant qu'il y avait dans la verrière.

- Quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer? demanda Dake.

- Aucune idée mais on doit la rattraper! Elle sait qui nous sommes donc on peux essayer de la raisonner et lui faire quitter l'association qu'elle sert, informa Nathaniel.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller? ragea Castiel.

- A sa place je serais retourné dans ma base ou mon QG, enfin si on était dans un jeu... démontra Armin

- Tu penses qu'elle est allée chez son père? questionna Nathaniel.

- Mais nan, je sais où elle est allée! s'exclama Armin.

- Où? interrogèrent tous les autres.

- Je vois, tu pense qu'elle est allée... commença Lysandre.

- Exactement, lui répondit Armin.

- Mais bordel, arrêtez de parler par énigmes et expliquez vous! tonna Castiel.

- Mais, c'est élémentaire mon cher Watson! Elle est dans la Forêt des Songes, se moquèrent Armin et Lysandre.

- Bon ben on y vas alors? s'informa Dake.

- Nan, on attend qu'elle vienne à nous! fit ironiquement Castiel. Bien sur qu'on y va, en route tout le monde! Par contre on va partir par la porte nous...

- Excellente idée, je n'ai pas envie de me casser quelque chose. Je suis solide mais quand même! renchérit Kentin.

Et ils se mirent en route pour la Forêt des Songes, avec beaucoup de mal c'est vrai: comme si le bus allait s'arrêter près de la Forêt ou qu'un taxi allait les déposer là-bas! Ils durent donc y aller à pied, le SSACAS ne pouvait leur fournir de moyens de transport plus performant que des bonnes baskets. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Forêt vers 13h20, ils avaient parcourus les 5 kilomètres en 1h05 en comptant les pauses. C'est donc transpirants, assoiffés et assez fatigués qu'il pénétrèrent dans la Forêt même si ils auraient préférés ne pas devoir rentrer dans cette fichue bouffeuse de promeneurs!

- Pfff! Ils ont intérêt à nous promouvoir à la SSACAS parce que rentrer dans cette Forêt Damnée ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de nos attributions! ronchonna Castiel.

- Bah, on le soulignera quand on ferra notre rapport! le réconforta Dajan.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare en 3 groupes de 3, comme ça on ira plus vite. On a tous nos talkies-walkies donc ce sera facile de se retrouver avec le GPS intégré, résonna Nathaniel. On ferra un groupe de 4 qui serra le centre de communication, Armin c'est toi qui occupera le rôle de "relais". Voici les groupes, je les ai faits en fonctions des aptitudes de chacun:

[b]Groupe 1:[/b]

- Alexy

- Dajan

- Jade

[b]Groupe 2:[/b]

- Dimitri

- Nathaniel

- Kentin

[b]Groupe 3:[/b]

- Armin

- Castiel

- Dake

- Lysandre

Ils se rassemblèrent par groupes et se répartirent les différentes direction: le Groupe 1 à l'Est,le Groupe 2 à l'Ouest et le 3 au Nord.

- Rah mais c'est pas vrai! On a le Nord, le pire endroit de la Forêt! pesta Castiel.

- Justement, vous êtes quatre donc c'est normal que vous ayez la partie qui à la plus mauvaise réputation, expliqua Nathaniel.

- On devrai y aller, le ciel commence à se couvrir tout doucement et si on ne veux pas passer trois heures en Forêt à attraper la crève il faut partir maintenant. leur fit savoir Dimitri.

- En tout cas c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de cette escapade en forêt, avec un peu de chance je verrais des plantes rares et je pourrais récolter des graines ou même emporter une plante ou deux... s'emporta Jade.


	4. Chapitre 3 -Promenons-nous dans les bois

**_Chapitre 3 : Promenons nous dans les bois..._**

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent leurs recherches, se contactant assez souvent grâce aux talkies. Après une heure de recherches le Groupe 3 décida de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le Nord de la Forêt, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis longtemps. Avant même qu'ils ne mettent le pied dans la Forêt ils avaient tous étés repérés, surveillés et tout le monde dans la Forêt était au courant qu'ils arrivaient. Le Groupe 3 venait, sans le savoir, de perdre la communication avec les autres en rentrant dans la partie la plus dangereuse de la Forêt. Quand soudain:

- Mais c'est pas vrai! ragea Castiel qui venait de se prendre (encore) une branche dans la figure. Dake tu l'a fait exprès je parie!

- MOI?! Mais non j'ai ABSOLUMENT pas fait exprès!

- Arrêtez un peu tous les deux! On dirait des gamins, Armin et moi on est pas baby-sitter ok? leur fit Lysandre

- Hem...les gars? hésita Armin.

- Quoi? l'agressa Castiel.

- Comment dire ça... euh.

- Qu'y a-t-il Armin? questionna Lysandre.

- Ben en fait, on a plus de signal sur les talkies et on sait plus contacter personne.

- QUOIIIII?! hurlèrent Castiel et Dake.

- On a plus de signal et...

- Nan ça on a compris mais comment ça se fait? lui demanda Castiel.

- Hum, plus de signal peut-être? répondit Armin avec ironie.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les bruits étranges qui sortaient des buissons alentours, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent enfin que quelque chose était proche d'eux il était déjà trop tard.

- C'est quoi ces bruissements qu'on entend depuis un petit moment? fit remarquer Dake.

- Rien de bon si tu veux mon avis, fit Castiel. On sort les armes les gars!

Ils firent apparaître leurs armes: une Épée de la Cour pour Lysandre, des Teasers pour Armin, des Poignards pour Dake puis une Cimetère et des Stilettos pour Castiel (NDA: je mettrais les liens dans le post en dessous pour ne pas parasiter votre lecture). Ils se mirent en position de combat et attendirent, dos à dos pour une protection de groupe efficace.

- Ils arrivent... chuchota Lysandre.

En effet c'est ce moment là que choisirent leurs assaillants pour sortir des buissons et les garçons remarquèrent que c'étaient des loups...des GROS loups, qui les encerclaient. Les loups tournaient doucement autour d'eux, les surveillant sans relâche. Les observant et enregistrant leurs moindres mouvements, comme si ils étaient en train d'évaluer le danger émanant des intrus. Dake était le plus nerveux, il fit un geste un peu brusque qui alerta les loups. Se sentant menacés, les loups attaquèrent avec férocité. Malgré la bonne formation de défense, deux des loups parvinrent à attaquer Castiel. Un le mordit profondément à l'épaule et l'autre à la base du cou, il saigna abondement mais continua à se battre. La meute était de plus en plus agressive, elle réussissait à blesser les garçons mais faisait bien attention à ce sue les dents de leurs membres ne percent plus la peau de quiconque. Les garçons étaient épuisés, Castiel était de plus en plus pâle et ses coups devenaient moins précis à chaque seconde. Les loups s'arrêtèrent brusquement de les attaquer pour se remettre à les observer en tournant, ils avaient tous les oreilles dressées comme si ils écoutaient quelque chose. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux prit l'initiative d'attaquer Castiel. Le loup avait sauté sur le blessé qui peinait à rester debout et n'avait remarqué le geste que trop tard. La mâchoire était à un petit 5 cm de sa gorge lorsque le loup fut violemment percuté par une forme se déplaçant extrêmement vite qui l'entraîna s'écraser contre un arbre. Les autres loups se désintéressèrent des quatre garçons pour aller soutenir celui qui semblait être leur chef. La forme qui avait percuté le loup se releva, c'était (NDA: je crois que tout le monde avait deviné mais bon: ) Ferera. Elle était vêtue ou plus tôt était recouverte d'une sorte d'armure d'écailles au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches, les écailles continuaient un peu par endroits sur le ventre, les jambes et la tête par exemple. Les écailles, seules choses qu'elle portait, étaient noires comme la nuit et le bord de certaines était blanches, elle avait aussi une longue queue de reptile mesurant au moins 3 mètres à elle seule. Le loup qu'elle avait percuté se jeta sur elle et la renversa au sol, essayant de la mordre au cou, elle reprit rapidement le contrôle et enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure, à l'endroit même où le loup essayait de planter ses crocs en elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Le loup se tendit et remua dans l'espoir d'échapper au sort qu'elle lui réservait, soudain ses mouvements se firent chaotiques et désespérés. Il gémit avant de stopper tout mouvement, il était mort, ses compagnons n'ayant rien pu faire à cause de la queue lourde qui les repoussaient plus qu'efficacement. Ferera se releva, se tournant lentement vers les garçons. Elle avait du sang autour de la bouche et sur le visage, une longue langue gourmande et anormalement fourche vint récupérer le sang qui était à sa portée. Son corps changea après qu'elle aie ingéré tout ce sang: sa queue se fondit à ses jambes et elle se retrouva à se déplacer sur sa queue de serpent eu lieu de marcher.

- Mh...je t'avais pourtant mit en garde, idiot! laça-t-elle au cadavre avec sa voix grave.

Elle observa les visiteurs puis fit:

- Ah c'est vous! Désolée pour la démonstration et les ennuis que vous avez rencontré! fit elle d'une voix qui laissait paraître qu'elle n'était absolument pas désolée pour la démonstration. Rah, satanée queue! Disparais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment.

Au grand étonnement des garçons la queue remua comme celle d'un serpent à sonnette mettant en garde un intrus envahissant, puis elle redevint et une queue de serpent pendant le long de jambes presque humaines si on ne comptait pas les écailles. Ferera eut un petit sourire et se retourna vers la meute à présent sans chef.

- Selshola de fulnia...selshola de dito..., articula-t-elle.

- Excuse nous mais tu as dit quoi? questionna Castiel qui avait beaucoup de peine à rester debout et à parler.

Elle se retourna vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils haussées.

- Tu as entendu?! demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Ben tout le monde à entendu non? fit Castiel en la regardant étrangement.

- Moi j'ai rien entendu, informa Dake.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Lysandre.

- T'es sur que ça va Castiel? Personne à part toi n'a entendu de voix, s'inquiéta Dake.

- Mais j'ai pas rêvé quand même! Je suis pas Jeanne d'Arc, je suis pas sensé entendre des voix que personne d'autre n'entend! s'emporta Castiel.

- A ta place j'arrêterai de m'agiter pour rien, suggéra Ferera.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu as été empoisonné, et que tu n'entend pas des voix inexistantes. le rassura très efficacement Ferera.

- Empoisonné?! firent les quatre en cœur.

- Les morsures, elles sont empoisonnées. leur expliqua Ferera comme si c'était la choses la plus logique au monde.

C'est à ce moment là que Castiel s'effondra en tremblent, sa respiration devenant saccadée. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait eu le temps de bouger pour le rattraper mais Ferera fut près de lui en moins d'une seconde et le retint fermement par la taille. Castiel s'était avachit contre elle, son torse s'appuyait sur le ventre de la demoiselle. La queue de Ferera devient plus longue et plus épaisse, fusionnant encore une fois avec ses jambes. La queue s'enroula autour de corps de Castiel et le lova dans ses énormes anneaux.

- Je vous propose de m'accompagner jusque chez moi, le temps qu'il récupère un peu, leur proposa-t-elle.

- On a pas vraiment le choix... fit Lysandre.

Ils se mirent en route à travers la Forêt, ils croisèrent plusieurs foix des créatures étranges et semblant assez dangereuses mais ils ne se firent pas attaquer. Étrangement les créatures reculaient en voyant Ferera s'avancer entre les arbres, comme si elles connaissaient le danger que représentait la jeune fille. A un moment Ferera s'arrêta brusquement, les garçons manquèrent de s'étaler sur elle en trébuchant sur sa queue. Une sorte d'araignée géante croisée avec une mante religieuse venait de couper l'arbre qui était au même niveau qu'aurait dû l'être la fille serpent.

- Tu te montre enfin saleté! siffla dangereusement Ferera. Elle nous suit depuis un petit bout de temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas normalement elle ne devrait pas avoir le temps de vous toucher les gars.

A ce moment là l'araignée-mante s'élança vers la fille qui venait d'insinuer que cette araignée pouvait les tuer si on ne faisait pas attention. Ferera poussa les garçons avec sa queue pour les mettre à l'abris, Castiel était toujours lové dans les anneaux de Ferera et ne semblait pas du tout gêné par les mouvements de sa porteuse.

- Comment tu vas faire pour te battre avec Castiel qui te gêne? demanda Dake.

- Bah, je vais me débrouiller! fit elle comme si ce n'était rien.

Elle leva sa main gantée et l'araignée profita de son inattention pour lui porter un coup avec l'un de ses mandibules de mante. Le bras de le fille fut entaillé profondément et le sang s'écoula abondement de la plaie.

- Je l'ai peut être sous estimée! Bien on va s'amuser alors. Scythe, que ta pierre redevienne mon arme et que le sang de nos ennemis coule sur nous!

Son gantelet de pierre se transforma en une grande faux ouvragée. Si les garçons avaient étés en face de cette faux en tant qu'ennemis, ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'elle les toucheraient profondément. L'araignée s'élança vers la queue de notre jeune métamorphe et essaya d'attaquer l'queue puis lorsqu'elle remarqua Castiel se concentra sur lui. Ferera n'ayant rien perdu des mouvements vifs de l'araignée bougea ses anneaux pour mettre Castiel en sécurité, du coup c'est dans sa queue que l'araignée planta ses mandibules acérés.

- H-ah! Par ma Scythe d'obsidienne mais elle me cherche vraiment l'affreuse! grogna Ferera.

Et la fille serpent bougea ses anneaux pour emprisonner l'araignée et s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus blesser quoi que ce soit. La grande faux fut brandie haut et s'abattit rageusement sur le corps de l'araignée. Scythe fut levée et abattue sur le corps en morceaux pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes avant que Ferera estime que la bestiole était bien morte et hors d'état de nuire. Les anneaux noirs étaient couverts d'une substance verdâtre et visqueuse qui coulait le long des écailles devenues poisseuses.

- Bon ben va falloir passer par la rivière! lança Ferera avec entrain.

Ils se remirent en route Ferera avec un petit sourire satisfait et les garçons se demandant si cette fille était aussi innocente qu'elle le laissait paraître... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un cours d'eau et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient juste devant ce que Ferera avait appelé une "rivière". D'après les garçons ce n'était pas une "rivière" mais bien un fleuve et ils ne voyaient de pont nulle part.

- Dis Ferera...on traverse comment? demanda Dake.

- Ben je sais comment on va faire mais avant de vous le dire prenez Castiel le temps que je me rince de cette...matière bizarre, leur ordonna-t-elle.

- Dis le nous, on a le droit de savoir! protesta Dake.

Elle se tourna vers lui, utilisant sa queue pour se mettre plus haut que lui et adopter une position menaçante. Ses lunette teintées cachaient ses yeux, mettant Dake mal à l'aise, lorsqu'elle commença à parler sa voix était toujours grave et sa langue fourchue.

- Et moi j'ai le droit de tous vous tuer pour être venus sur mon territoire, d'avoir remis mon autorité en question ou encore de vous abandonner en Forêt parce que je ne suis pas obligée de me préoccuper de vous!

Sur ces mots elle déposa Castiel à terre et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au milieux du fleuve. Sa queue grossit et s'allongea encore plus pendant qu'elle allait vers la rivière, elle devait maintenant faire pus d'une quinzaine de mètre de long et la partie la plus épaisse de sa queue en contact avec le sol devait faire au moins 1 m de haut. Elle fonça dans l'eau et commença à frotter doucement les partie les plus sales de sa queue, pour le reste elle se contentait de se déplacer danq l'eau en laissant les pierres du fleuve et les poissons la nettoyer. Au bout de 5 minutes elle se dirigea vers la berge opposée à celle des garçons et leur lança:

- Au fait le poison que Castiel à dans les veines est très spécial: il peut le tuer si on ne fait rien mais aussi personne d'autre que moi n'a l'antidote. Sur ce je vous laisse, je ne vous dois rien et c'est plus tôt l'inverse! Bonne chance pour sortir de la Forêt enfin si vous y arrivez car vous êtes déjà surveillés par une bonne dizaine de bestioles qui vous auront bouffée dès que j'aurais tourné le dos, Ferera commença à se retourner et à partir lorsque:

- Attend! crièrent les garçons.

- Vous avez une dernière question peut-être? se moqua-t-elle.

- Nous sommes désolés, être en terrain inconnu nous stresse énormément. Dake ne pensait pas ce qu'il à dit, excuse toi Dake! fit Armin.

- Désolé, ne nous abandonne pas s'il te plaît? fit Dake avec un air contrit.

- C'est demandé si gentiment! Vous avez qu'à me rejoindre, faites attention il y a au moins 3 mètres de profondeur et les poissons ne sont pas vraiment petits.

Les garçons restèrent médusés, elle voulait qu'ils traversent le fleuve à la nage? Avec Castiel qui est évanouit? Et on ne sait quels monstres dans le fleuve? Pas question!

- Tu disait que tu avais une idée pour nos faire traverser tantôt, pourrait tu l'appliquer s'il te plait?

- Peut-être à condition que...commença-t-elle.

- Queeee? interrogèrent les garçons.

- Que...vous me fassiez pleinement confiance! fit-elle sadiquement.

- On peux faire une promesse, ou un deal par exemple? demanda Lysandre.

- Tch, Ferera prit un air ennuyé et croisa les bras. Je tiens toujours mes promesses à la lettre donc je dois avouer que ça m'ennuie mais d'accord.

- Ça c'est rassurant que tu tiennes toujours tes promesses! Donc toi tu exige qu'on te fasse pleinement confiance... On a droit à combien d'exigences? demanda Armin.

- Une par personne, Castiel compte même si il est évanouit mais il faudra le mettre au courant du deal, je vous prouve ma bonne foi en faisant un deal où je suis perdante, dit-elle le plus sérieusement au monde.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le repaire de la Bête

**_Chapitre 4: Le repaire de la Bête_**

- C'est vrai que peu de personnes nous auraient laissé gagner autant, fit Lysandre. Je commence, je veux que tu soigne Castiel en échange de ma confiance totale.

- Je veux que tu nous protège quand nous sommes dans la Forêt, fit Armin.

- Je veux que tu ne nous abandonne pas en Forêt, fit Dake

- On veut que tu prennes soin de Castiel, que tu l'aide, que tu fasse tout ce que tu peux pour lui, dirent les garçons.

- Vous voulez pas que je lui jure fidélité, ou que je doive exécuter le moindre de ses ordres non plus? rouspéta Ferera.

- Bon on le passe ce deal? s'impatienta Dake.

- Je jure de vous accorder ce que vous m'avez demandé en échange de votre confiance totale et le fait que vous n'essayerez pas de m'attaquer aujourd'hui, jura-t-elle.

- Bon maintenant il faut aller soigner Castiel, fit Lysandre. C'est quoi ton idée pour traverser sans pont?

- Ça a un rapport avec la promesse que vous venez de faire, dit-elle.

- Et c'est quoi ton idée et le rapport avec la promesse? demanda Dake.

- Vous allez monter sur ma queue. Voilà le rapport avec la promesse.

- Quoi mais on va se planter! C'est hors de question que je monte sur une queue de serpent géante...même si cette queue appartient à une jolie fille! s'emporta Dake.

- On a pas vraiment le choix tu sais, on a promis... fit remarquer Lysandre.

- Moi c'est comme vous voulez soit vous honorez la promesse soit je vous abandonne et vous vous faites bouffer, les informa-t-elle.

Les garçons n'avaient pas trop le choix, donc ils montèrent sur la queue de serpent et s'installèrent comme ils purent. Castiel était le plus proche du bout de la queue, enfin si on peu appeler ça « près du bout de la queue » vu la longueur de la queue en question... La queue était tordue de manière à faire une sorte de lit à Castiel pour qu'il ne tombe pas et qu'il soit bien mis. Étrangement les écailles étaient toutes douces au toucher, aux endroits où les garçons étaient installés les écailles étaient dressées de manière à ce qu'il puissent s'y accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Ils traversèrent le fleuve à dos de fille-serpent et lorsqu'ils furent sur l'autre berge ils voulurent descendre mais les écailles les en empêchèrent.

- A partir d'ici je vais changer de forme pour qu'on puisse aller plus vite. Castiel est de plus en plus mal et ça m'inquiète, il n'aurait dû atteindre ce stade que dans une heure ou deux..., elle leur ordonna de bien s'accrocher aux écailles et commença sa transformation.

Les écailles se changèrent en poils de la même couleur que les écailles les précédant. La queue de serpent se transforma en un corps de loup de 3 mètres de haut sur une dizaine de long, le bout de queue qui soutenait Castiel resta une queue de serpent afin de bien le tenir. Le torse de jeune fille se changea aussi, la transformant totalement en un loup noir titanesque. La fille-loup trépignait d'impatience lorsqu'elle demanda:

- Vous êtes prêts? Je vais devoir courir, Castiel est de plus en plus mal et il s'agrippe désespérément à tout ce qu'il trouve. En outre il est entrain de baver sur mes écailles!

- Euh...ben on a pas vraiment le temps de se préparer mentalement alors t'aurais pas des recommandations? Pour pas tomber, pour pas t'arracher les poils ou des trucs du style? Demanda Armin.

- Serrez les jambes, accrochez-vous à tout ce que vous pouvez... Mes poils ne sont pas fragiles alors empoignez les bien et préparez vous à vous en prendre plein les yeux, parce que on est à une centaine de kilomètres de ma maison et je compte courir moyennement vite.

- C'est combien de kilomètres à l'heure «moyennement vite? fit Dake qui commençait à paniquer.

- J'en sais absolument rien! En tout cas c'est suffisamment rapide pour qu'on soit chez moi en une dizaine de minutes, si je vais plus vite je risque de vous perdre ou de tuer Castiel! On y va les p'tits loups, accrochez-vous!

Elle se propulsa brusquement, manquant de perdre les garçons qui ne se cramponnaient pas assez fort de peur de la blesser. Ils raffermirent leurs prises sur les poils pour ne pas gêner Ferera qui se préoccupait beaucoup trop d'eux. Une dizaine de minutes, des dérapements et des presque-chutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de la fille. Le maison était camouflée dans un arbre géant, la seule façon de révéler cet arbre-maison avait été un ordre de Ferera. Ils entrèrent, Ferera s'était retransformée en femme-serpent de 3 mètres de longs. Elle enserrait toujours Castiel dans sa queue et traversa toute la pièce pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients dans des placards étranges. Quand elle eut réunit tous les objets dont elle avait besoin elle ordonna:

- Igdrasil, mon manoir, mène nous à la Chambre Sanglante du Phœnix Noxturnal! ordonna-t-elle de sa voix si grave qu'elle aurait pu sortir de la nuit elle-même.

- Bien maîtresse, que dois-je préparer? demanda une voix tout aussi caverneuse que celle qui lui donnait des ordres.

- LA MAISON PAAAARLE! s'écrièrent les garçons.

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui? Dans un quart d'heure votre pote sera mort si je n'ai rien fait! Igdrasil! Le Lit de Sislombe, le Duvet des Poisons Sanglants, le Perce Cœurs Fendu et les Bandages des Sacrifices Vains! lança-t-elle alors que la pièce autour d'eux changeait.

- Êtes-vous sûre? Je ne remet pas votre jugement en cause mais c'est assez risqué... indiqua la voix.

- J'ai juré de faire mon maximum pour..._**ça**_, fit-elle en agitant Castiel au bout de sa queue.

- Vous êtes trop bonne, comme d'habitude. La pièce est totalement prête, bonne opération à vous!

- OPERATION?!

- Il me semblait vous avoir demandé...DE LA FERMER! Et oui c'est une opération, vous pensez qu'on guérit en avalant seulement une petite potion? Et bien non, si on lui donnait un contre poison il faudrait attendre qu'il passe dans le sang et on a pas le temps! En plus aucun remède n'existe contre le venin des Loups Ifsalis, donc je dois le soigner comme je peux.

Entre temps ils étaient apparus dans une pièce gigantesque, sûrement prévue pour que la maîtresse des lieux puisse circuler sous n'importe la quelle de ses formes, aménagée de meubles tout aussi gigantesque. Le mobilier pouvait être utilisé par des êtres vivants de taille plus «conventionnelle», les garçons s'installèrent dans des fauteuils prévus pour eux et des boissons ainsi que de la nourriture apparurent à leurs côtés.

- Bien, vous êtes installés. Je vais vous expliquer l'utilité de ce que j'ai demandé à Igdrasil, mais avant ça je veux que vous la fermiez pendant que je ferais l'opération. Si vous avez des questions sur le matériel on lève la main et on. Ne. Me. Coupe. PAS. La. PAROLE! Des questions avant de commencer?

- Pourquoi on a l'impression que les flammes noires et blanches sur le mur bougent? demanda Dake.

- Parce qu'elles sont RÉELES! Il n'y a pas de questions plus intéressantes?

- Trop cool les flammes, on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo! fit Armin.

- Ok je considère qu'il n'y a plus de questions.

Elle alla déposer Castiel dans un grand lit, lorsqu'elle voulut récupérer sa queue Castiel la retint inconsciemment en la serrant contre lui. Ce qui énerva passablement Ferera car elle en avait besoin pour attraper des objets dans la pièce. Elle commença à leur expliquer ce qu'elle allait utiliser:

- Déjà vous devez savoir que la Chambre Sanglante du Phœnix Noxturnal est normalement cachée aux inconnus car c'est MA chambre et qu'elle est SPÉCIALE, je ne vous dirait pas en quoi elle est spéciale évidement. Ensuite le Lit de Sislombe est mon lit et est tout aussi spécial que la Chambre mais vous ne saurez pas en quoi à part sa taille et son confort exceptionnels. Le Duvet des Poisons Sanglants est fait avec les plumes du Phœnix Noxturnal pour un grand confort et une température idéale, il est très utile lorsque quelqu'un est empoisonné car le Duvet ralentit les effets du poison et si en plus du sang et du poison tombent dessus le Duvet les transforment en objets magiques qui seront utiles à l'empoisonné. Le Perce Cœurs Fendu est une sorte de Stiletto à la lame de cristal très fine qui permet de percer le cœur sans que ce soit mortel si on s'y prend bien, il y a des petites cassures dans la lame mais elles ne représentent aucun dangers. Les Bandages des Sacrifices Vains servent à envelopper des plaies ayant été causées par un Sacrifice et aussi à soigner plus vite la personne pour qui à été fait le sacrifice. Des questions?

- Tu vas lui planter le Perce Cœurs Fendu dans le cœur, alors qu'il est mourant? Et tu compte le sacrifier? s'informèrent les garçons qui paniquaient un peu.

- Mais vous êtes pas bien? J'ai juré de le sauvé pas de l'achever, s'énerva-t-elle. Si vous avez fini vos remarques stupides, j'aimerais commencer. Igdrasil, fait-les sortir, le Salon des Ordres devrait convenir. Ce Salon obéira à tout ordre qui sera formulé à voix haute, mais vous ne pourrez en sortir ou observer ce que je fais même si vous le demandez. Je suis dans mon Royaume après tout...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'ils étaient déjà dans le Salon. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions que de se mettre à l'aise et patienter.

* * *

Voilà je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, vous êtes au même "niveau" que les lecteurs/lectrices sur AS.


End file.
